The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Traditionally, an engine combusts a mixture of air and fuel delivered by one fuel system to generate drive torque for a vehicle. For example only, the fuel may be gasoline, diesel fuel, or another suitable type of fuel. The air is drawn into the engine through a throttle valve and an intake manifold. The fuel is provided by one or more fuel injectors. The air/fuel mixture is combusted within one or more cylinders of the engine. Combustion of the air/fuel mixture may be initiated by, for example, injection of the fuel and/or spark provided by a spark plug. Combustion of the air/fuel mixture produces exhaust gas. The exhaust gas is expelled from the cylinders to an exhaust system.
Bi-fuel vehicles are capable of combusting fuel delivered via two different fuel systems. Multi-fuel vehicles include two or more fuel systems. For example only, a direct fuel injection fuel system may inject fuel directly into combustion chambers. A port fuel injection fuel system may inject fuel into ports associated with the combustion chambers, respectively. The two fuel systems are generally used as alternatives to one another where only one of the two fuel systems delivers fuel for a given combustion event.